Coming Home
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: John has spent the last four years deployed in the arm services.  Now he is finally coming home for good. But what if his wife has a surprise for him . . . John/Mickie Two-Shot for JohnCenaRKOfanforever
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a two-shot request for JohnCenaRKOFanforever. It's a John/Mickie pairing. Normally I wouldn't write this couple but I wanted to write this for JohnCenaRKOfanforever because it is such a wonderful Idea and I just wanted to write something for JohnCenaRKOfanforever as a thank you for all of the support, so thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own John, Mickie, the song Coming Home, or this idea. I am just the outlet. **

**Please Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Coming Home | Part One<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm coming home<br>I'm coming home  
>Tell the World I'm coming home<br>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes<br>I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
>Tell the World that I'm coming<strong>_

* * *

><p>John Cena looked out the dusty window of the bus. He was happy he would never have to see this desert, this place, again. The things he had seen in the last four years would scar any man. Now he had the opportunity to go home and try to live a normal life with his wife Mickie. He had missed Mickie the last five months. He knew it was his last deployment, so he spent the last four months reminding himself:<em> when this was over he was free<em>. Now he was on the bus that would take him to the plane that would carry him home to the United States, the nation he loved so much he spent the better of the last four years putting his life on the line for its independence.

He would never regret that, but he couldn't be happier to be heading home. He couldn't wait to hold Mickie in his arms, to kiss her, to tell her how much he loved her. Had she told everyone he was coming home? Would she forgive him knowing what he was doing over here, would she look at him the same?

He closed his eyes and pictured her face, that was home, she was so beautiful. His wife of one and half years would be waiting for him when he arrived home.

_**Home. . . **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm back where I belong, I never felt so strong<br>I feel like there's nothing that I can't try  
>Another day another Dawn<br>What am I 'posed to do when the club lights come on  
>It's easy to be Puff, but it's harder to be Sean<br>How do I respond?  
>I need to get back To the place I belong<strong>_

* * *

><p>John stepped through the terminal in the crowded airport. He was here, he was in Boston. He smiled as he looked around the airport. He Was back in his hometown, the city he loved. He quickly grabbed his luggage from the luggage drop off and then left to find a cab. He couldn't wait to get home.<p>

As he stepped into the parking lot he noticed the sun rising. It was beautiful. A sense of nostalgia came over him, how he had missed a Boston sunrise. The only thing that would have made it better was Mickie being in his arms. How he missed his wife . . . He smiled at the thought of her. He flagged a cab and got in the back. He told the driver his address and within seconds they were heading for his house . . . his home.

What if Mickie asked him about the war? What would he say? How would he respond? He didn't want his wife to think of him as a monster, or a murder. He wanted her to think of him the same way she had back in high school.

But was he the same person he was back then? He couldn't have changed that much could he?

How was he going to put what he saw, who he was over there, behind him? How was he going to be John Cena when his mentality was still General John Cena?  
>He needed to get home and shake off the past and move on to the future.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Is a house really a home when your loved ones are gone<br>And money can't make up for it or conceal it  
>But you deal with it and you keep ballin'<br>But we've been living as friends  
>So you've been a guest in your own home<br>It's time to make your house your home**_

* * *

><p>The house was spotless, she made sure. John was coming home. Mickie looked herself over in the mirror; she had to look her best. She smiled and ran her fingers through her wavy light brown hair. She flattened the front of her red dress.<p>

Home hadn't been the same with John gone. She had felt so alone. She didn't even feel like her house was her own. She felt like she was living in someone else home, someone else's world, someone else's life. Soon this house wouldn't feel so empty.

The paychecks sent home to her would have made most women happy, but she didn't care about the money. She only wanted her husband back. She didn't want the money, she loved John, and without him nothing mattered. She straightened the silver locket hanging around her neck; the one John bought her on their one-year anniversary. He was the most amazing man; she couldn't believe how lucky she was.

She quickly made her way to the living room; John would be home any time now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm coming home<br>I'm coming home  
>Tell the World I'm coming home<br>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes<br>I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
>Tell the World that I'm coming... home<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>John Cena stepped out of the cab and looked up at his house. It was just the way he remembered it, big front yard, brick, large windows, and a big screened in front porch.

He took a deep breath and walked up the stone pathway to the front door. Why did he have the sudden urge to knock on his own front door?

_This is your Home John _

H_e _pushed open the front door and walked inside dropping his bag at his feet. "Mickie, I'm home" he walked over his bag in search of his wife.

He heard her heels on the hardwood and walked into the sitting room, meeting her in the door way, his arms extended to hug the woman he had missed more than life itself.

What he found made him gasp; any man would have been shocked. She had written to him so many times, and never once did she mention it.

"John!" she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him before pressing her lips against his. "I've missed you so much."

He smiled and picked her up, spinning her around "I've missed you too. I think there is something you forgot to tell me in all of those letters you wrote me baby." He couldn't stop the stupid grin that was forming on his face. He was so happy.

"I didn't think a letter was the right way to tell you I'm pregnant" she said with a shrug and a guilty smile. "Are you happy?"

He smiled at her and kissed her gently resting his hand on her stomach. "I'm ecstatic baby."

"I love you John."

"I love you too." He wrapped his arms around her, he couldn't believe it; he had missed holding her in his arms and now here he was.

And he was going to be a father.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, theres the first part of the two shot. I really hope you liked it. && I hope you all stick around for the concluding chapter! **

**don't be afraid to leave a review and let me know what you think :) they are always appreciated! **

**Also, you can follow me on twitter at xSxFlawless :) **

**~Danie**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry it took me so long to write this, I planned on completing it sooner. Sorry JohnCenaRKOFanForever. I hope you like this.

Disclaimer, I do not own any of these lyrics, I do not own John Cena or Mickie James

* * *

><p><strong>Coming Home Pt2<strong>

* * *

><p>John Cena paced the waiting room; he ignored the curious eyes looking at him from all directions. They probably thought he was crazy, pacing and mumbling to himself.<p>

Hell, on some level he was crazy.

What if he was a terrible father, what if he was so broken he wasn't strong enough for his family?

No, He would not let that happen. He would never give up. He was a fighter, not a quitter and no matter what obstacle was placed in front of him he would overcome it, because that is how he did things.

That was how he lived his life.

"Sir, you need to relax. I assure you, your wife is fine." A petite blonde nurse gently rested a hand on his shoulder. "I'm guessing this is your first child."

"Yes, it is." He nodded.

"I can tell by how nervous you are. Your wife will be out soon, everything is going just fine." She gave him a reassuring smile before walking away.

Mickie was doing fine. He was going to be a good dad, he was sure Mickie would be an amazing mother. Mickie had been nothing but supportive of his adjustments since his homecoming. She was an amazing woman. He was lucky to have her.

He took a seat and sighed heavily. How long does it take to have a baby anyway?

He tapped his foot anxiously as he glanced at the clock for the thousandth time, or at least it seemed like the thousandth time, that afternoon. Three fourty five. He wasn't sure what time they had arrive but he knew it was before noon. But they hadn't taken Mickie in right away. He hadn't gone back to the maternity room yet, he had gone back to get all of the things she would need for her stay in the hospital.

"Mr. Cena." The same blonde nurse jogged over to him. "Your wife is back in her room and she is doing well, I will take you back to her."

John smiled at the blonde nurse and jumped out of his seat. "Thank you" He followed her down the hall toward the private rooms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Ain't No Stopping Us Now", I love that song<br>Whenever it comes on it makes me feel strong  
>It's what made me, saved me, drove me crazy<br>Drove me away than embraced me  
>Forgave me for all of my shortcomings<br>Welcome to my homecoming  
>Yeah, it's been a long time coming<br>Lot of fights, lot of scars, lot of bottles  
>Lot of cars, lot of ups, lot of downs<br>And here I stand (here i stand), a better man! (a better man)  
>Thank you Lord (Thank you Lord)<strong>_

* * *

><p>John walked into the room. Mickie was sitting up in her hospital bed a baby, their baby, held in her arms. She looked up and smiled at him. He couldn't believe it, this was really happening.<p>

Just a few short months ago he was watching battles, death and destruction. Now he was witnessing something so beautiful it made him uneasy. His wife had welcomed him back with open arms, even if he was scarred and traumatized from the things he had seen. They had managed to make it through the ups and downs after his return. His mistakes, his regrets, his pains, his disappointments. She had stayed with him through it all.

He sat beside his wife and looked down at his son. He was wrapped in a blue fleece blanket and was asleep in his mother's arms. In a single flash John realized his entire world was within reach. The things he had seen were not a part of his future; he could do nothing to change them. Everything he needed was right there in that hospital room.

"Hey Mama." He said with a smile and placed a kiss on his wife forehead. "We didn't do too bad did we?" he ran his fingers through his wife's hair and took another look at his son.

"I think he looks like his daddy" Mickie giggled. "He is beautiful isn't he?" she smiled as he looked down at her son.

"He's perfect" John said as he lightly touched his son's fingers.

He was looking at the two things that had saved him. He was going to be a better man, a whole man, for his wife and his son. He loved them, and he cherished them. He was going to put himself on the right track; they were everything to him, and that was the real blessing in his homecoming, his redemption.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, that's it, I really hope you liked it. Tried to add the affect that the war had on him and stuff. I Hope it is what you wanted JohnCenaRKOFan.


End file.
